


Mayday

by brxkenarrxws



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ALfheim Online, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Asada Shino Is a Panicked Lesbian, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gun Gale Online, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, References to Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brxkenarrxws/pseuds/brxkenarrxws
Summary: Sinon is the kind of person who rarely, almost never, gets distracted.So when she misses a target during target practice in Gun Gale Online, this raises some flags for Kirito.But what's bothering her isn't what he thinks it is.
Relationships: Asada Shino | Sinon/Ayano Keiko | Silica, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Backfire

**Author's Note:**

> There are only TWO frickin Silicon fics and I am disappointed in this fandom.
> 
> Also, Silica's like 15 in this.  
> And Sinon's 16.

There were things about Sinon, AKA Asada Shino, that Kirito, AKA Kirigaya Kazuto, noticed when it came to Sinon playing Gun Gale Online. Number one, Sinon liked a good fight, and if she was in a good fight, her focus was on annihilating her opponent while making sure anyone on her team was safe. 

Number two, Sinon's focus was borderline tunnel vision, and her focus was rarely ever broken, which resulted in her bullets hitting her targets dead center. It was one of the things that made her a great sniper.

A gunshot broke Kirito from his daydreaming, and he remembered where he was. He and Sinon were at a gun range in GGO, testing out different weapons (despite Kirito _insisting_ that he was perfectly fine with what he had) and seeing what needed improvement. 

Sinon had been trying out the pistol that Kirito had gotten on his first day in GGO, although he couldn't exactly remember the name of the gun, and so far, she was doing great. Most of the targets had been shot dead center. Sinon's eyes were focused and determined, almost as though there was a bet that she couldn't lose.

There was a ding and Kirito looked at his inbox. It was a message from Lizbeth.

_'When you and Shino are done with whatever you're doing in GGO, Silica and I were wondering if you wanted to go on another quest later?'_

"Hey, Sinon," Kirito said as Sinon walked over to the table Kirito was sitting at and sat down to reload the pistol with bullets. "Liz and Silica wanted to know if you and I were up for another quest in ALO later."

Sinon paused, a bronze-gold bullet in her hand. There was a distant look in her eyes, and a faint pink hue appeared on her cheeks. For a moment, she looked...flustered? Distracted? Kirito didn't have time to guess because the look was there for almost half a second, and then she blinked once and resumed loading the black pistol.

"Depends on when you guys plan on starting the quest." Sinon replied, sliding another bullet into the magazine. Kirito leaned back as he thought out loud for a moment.

"Well, it's a Friday night, so there's no school tomorrow. I don't really have anything planned. You?" Kirito looked at Sinon.

"I don't have anywhere I need to be tonight." Sinon said, shrugging.

"Great! I'll tell Liz that we'll log on after we're done here." Kirito said, grinning.

After sending a message to Liz, Kirito raised his arms up and stretched, letting out quiet groans. Sinon, having finished reloading the gun, stood up and made her way back to the target area. 

"You said Silica was going to be there, right?" Sinon asked as the holographic targets disappeared. Kirito raised a dark eyebrow.

"Um...yeah, why?" He asked, puzzled. Sinon shrugged.

"Just curious..." the sniper replied, raising the pistol as holographic targets reappeared. Kirito frowned. 

Sinon raised the black pistol up and readied herself. When the three-second countdown came down to zero, she pulled the trigger and a loud gunshot rang out through the training room. It was loud enough the Kirito could feel it within his bones and most likely through the hard floor.

Another gunshot, and then a buzzer sound. That buzzer was an indication that a player had missed their target. Another gunshot, followed by that obnoxious buzzer noise.

Now curious, Kirito stood up and walked to Sinon's side, keeping a safe distance so he wouldn't get smacked with the gun if he spooked her by accident, Kirito watched the cyan-haired girl. A few seconds before she pulled the trigger, the red bullet prediction line appeared, but instead of it being still and on point, it was shaky and off-target. When Sinon fired another bullet, it missed the target by what Kirito could guess was a few inches. 

_Yup, she's distracted._ Kirito thought.

Each time a bullet missed a target, Kirito became more and more concerned for his friend. 

"Sinon."

The sniper whips around to look at him.

"What?" Her voice is sharper than Kirito's swords in ALO, and her eyes are as hard as the steel that the blades were made of. Letting out a sigh, Kirito crossed his arms and looked at his friend.

"What's wrong?" Kirito asked. "You're acting off. You don't miss your target unless something's distracting you." 

_Or your enemy is wielding a photon sword and is an SAO survivor._ The swordsman thought, but he didn't say that out loud. Sinon glared at him before she stormed over to the table where the bullets were and sat down and began putting new bullets into the pistol's magazine. 

"I'm _fine_." Sinon said. The last word seemed forced, almost as if she wanted both Kirito and _herself_ to believe it. The black-haired player calmly made his way over to the sniper and leaned against the table, arms still crossed.

"You aren't fooling anyone, Sinon. Something's bothering you and I can tell." Kirito responded. When Sinon didn't say anything, Kirito reached out and took the pistol and magazine from her. He pulled the box of bullets towards him and sat down, sliding a bullet in the mag.

"Sinon, if you don't tell me what's going on, it's gonna come back and bite you later." Kirito said, looking up at the sniper. Sinon didn't say anything for a moment. The silence stretched between the two, the dull clicking of bullets being loaded into the magazine being the only thing that made the silence less awkward.

There was a sigh from the cyan-haired girl, and she finally spoke up.

"Can I ask you a really stupid question?" Sinon asked, not looking at the black-haired swordsman.

"If it helps get whatever it is off your chest, then sure." Kirito replied, sliding the loaded magazine back into the gun. 

"You and Asuna...you two are a thing, right?" 

Kirito nodded his head as he clicked the safety on his pistol on and slid it back into the holster.

"How did you...figure out that she was the one?" asked the sniper. Kirito thought for a moment before answering.

"To be honest, it was right after we got together." Kirito began. "Like, I knew I loved her, even before we started dating, but after we got together, and I saw a side of her that only I got to see, that's how I knew. I forgot the kind of situation we were in with SAO, and all I could think about was Asuna. I felt...like I could do anything if I was with her."

Sinon hummed quietly as if she was processing what he had told her.

"Why'd you ask?" Kirito questioned, tilting his head slightly. Sinon sighed.

"I...may feel like that with one of our friends..." Sinon mumbled. Kirito's eyes widened. 

Sinon was the last person Kirito would expect to catch feelings for someone. Sinon had a habit of putting up walls around herself, closing others off from her. It was a subtle habit, she still got along well with their friends, but she was shy.

"Which one? Please tell me it isn't Klein." Kirito said. Sinon scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Gimme a break. Klein is the one person I would never catch feelings for." Sinon said. Her face suddenly softened, an expression Kirito hadn't seen since after the Bullet of Bullets tournament when Kirito brought the mother and her child in to talk with Sinon.

"It's...actually not..a guy." Sinon said. Kirito kept his mouth shut and waited. If he said something now, Sinon would most likely end the conversation there and log out to get on to ALO. She was predictable that way.

"It's...um...a girl." Sinon whispered. She shifted her cyan gaze over to Kirito, probably looking for some sort of negative reaction.

"Okay...which one, if you don't mind me asking." Kirito said, propping his arm up on the table to rest his chin against his palm. Sinon's cheeks had a faint pinkish tint to them. 

"Before you even think about it, it's not Asuna nor your sister." Sinon said quickly. Kirito shrugged. 

"As far as I'm concerned, Sugu has zero interest in dating." Kirito replied. 

There was another pause from Sinon, as if she was trying to figure out how to say whatever she needed to say. 

"You know what, nevermind. It's not important." Sinon said, closing her eyes.

"Sinon-"

"I'll see you in ALO."

The sniper had opened her menu and hit the _log out_ button so fast that Kirito didn't have time to say anything.

Within a few seconds, he was alone.


	2. Point Blank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I renamed chapters one and two. "Backfire" didn't fit what was going on, and "Point Blank" seemed to fit what was going on here than in chapter one. So ye, enjoy!

By the time Sinon had logged onto ALO, she felt a painful lump forming in her throat and guilt washing over her like a tidal wave.

She had been so close to opening up for once, but then her instinct to keep herself closed off from people kicked in and she _blew it_.

Frustrated with herself, Sinon barely noticed where she was until she heard the familiar creak of wooden boards beneath her feet. That was when she realized that she'd subconsciously made her way to Asuna and Kirito's cabin. 

Letting out a sigh, Sinon stepped towards the door and knocked on it twice, and stepped back again. The archeress didn't have to wait long before the door opened, revealing Liz standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hey, Sinon!" Liz said, greeting the other girl with a smile. Sinon returned the smile, albeit shyer.

"Hi..." Sinon said. There was a very, very small crack in her voice that made Sinon internally cringe. Apparently, Liz didn't notice it, or maybe she _did_ but kept her mouth shut.

When the cyan-haired girl walked inside, the room was oddly quiet, lacking the lively conversation it usually had on a normal day. When Sinon's teal gaze flicked up to the time, which read _6:37 PM,_ she figured since it was early, most of the group would still be busy with whatever they had going on in their real lives.

Asuna, Yui, and Liz were the only people besides Sinon in the house. Asuna was sitting on the couch sorting through potions and Yui was perched up on Asuna's shoulder watching with interest.

"So, why are you on so early? I thought you and Kirito were doing some target practice in GGO?" Liz said, sitting down in the armchair. Sinon's cyan cat ears flicked backward sheepishly.

"We...got off early," Sinon replied. It wasn't completely a lie. Usually, Kirito and Sinon's target practice took an hour and forty-five minutes, maybe more depending on how busy the training room was. They'd only spent an hour and ten minutes in the training room before Sinon basically ditched the swordsman and logged onto ALO.

"Don't your practice sessions take almost two hours?" Liz asked, frowning. Sinon sat down on the other end of the couch as she answered.

"Sometimes. Why?" said Sinon, looking at the pink-haired girl.

"Because usually, if you two are on GGO together, you log onto ALO at about the same time," Liz said, crossing her arms.

Sinon shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you."

"Bullshit." Liz snapped.

Sinon flinched at how sharp Liz's voice became.

"Lisbeth, calm down please." Asuna said, looking at the pink-haired girl. Liz growled quietly and leaned back in the chair, pouting.

Taking in a deep breath, Sinon spoke up.

"We didn't have an argument if that's what you were thinking. He asked me about something, I tried opening up, and then I blew it and logged out." Sinon explained. 

"What'd he ask you about?" Asuna asked, looking at the archeress. Sinon felt warmth rush to her face at the question.

"Are Silica, Leafa, or Klein on? I just...want this to be between us if that's okay." Sinon said. 

"Of course it's okay." Asuna said, smiling.

"Klein has to stay at work for another hour or so. Leafa is out with Silica leveling up their avatars, so they'll be back in what...twenty, thirty minutes?" Liz said. Sinon nodded.

"So...for some context, in GGO, I'm a sniper, and my focus is like tunnel vision, so it's kind of hard for me to get distracted." Sinon began, "But today when I was practicing aiming with the pistol that Kirito uses in GGO, my aim was...all over the place. I missed about four or five targets, which isn't something that happens with me."

Asuna raised an eyebrow. "And Kirito noticed it?"

Sinon laughed weakly. "It's kind of hard to not notice it. You see, the training rooms in GGO have a buzzer that goes off if you miss a target. Anyway, when Kirito asked me what was wrong, I was so close to telling him, but then I panicked, ended the conversation, and logged out."

The archeress sighed guiltily and looked up at the ceiling. "I feel like such a jerk..."

A hand rested on the cyan-haired girl's shoulder, and she looked to her left. Asuna had placed her hand on the girl's shoulder in reassurance.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. Kirito knows how hard it is for you to open up, especially after what happened after the Bullet of Bullets tournament. Besides, he doesn't get offended easily." Asuna said, smiling. Sinon would never be able to get used to how kind of a person Asuna was. From what Kirito had told her, in SAO, Asuna was the second-in-command of the Knights of The Blood Oath and had apparently beaten the shit out of a soldier from the Liberation Army when he had cornered some kids and demanded that they pay taxes.

"Yeah!" Yui piped up, her high-pitched voice almost catching Sinon off-guard. Sometimes she forgot that the small pixie was even in the room. "Daddy just cares about you, just like how he cares about us!"

Sinon couldn't stop the small, grateful smile from forming on her face. 

"While we're still on topic," Liz said, looking at Sinon with a curious gaze. "Is it okay if we ask what you were going to tell Kirito?"

The grateful smile vanished at the question, and it was immediately replaced with a nervous expression, Sinon's cyan cat ears folding back against her hair.

"I promise we'll keep it between us." Asuna added. 

Sinon nodded and closed her teal-blue eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"I think I might have feelings for Silica." Sinon muttered. It suddenly struck the archeress as odd when she realized how easy it was to say that. 

"Hold on, like... _romantic_ feelings?" Liz asked, raising an eyebrow. Sinon gave the other girl a small nod as a faint blush formed on her face.

"When...did you figure that out?" asked Asuna, tilting her head curiously.

Sinon kept her eyes downcast, unable to look the blue-haired girl in the eyes. "Uhm...well, Silica and I ended up going monster hunting a few weeks ago, and on the way, she mentioned how in both ALO and SAO that her hairstyle ended up staying either the same or somewhat similar..."

* * *

"Don't you think it's weird that I have the same hairstyle?" Silica asked, pausing for a moment on the cobblestone path to comb her fingers through one of her light brown pigtails. Sinon didn't really know if it was even appropriate to call them pigtails. They didn't really look like pigtails, but Sinon wasn't all that educated in hairstyles so she just went with it.

Raising an eyebrow, Sinon looked at the smaller girl.

"What'd you mean?" Sinon asked. Silica laughed sheepishly, turning around as she scratched her cheek with her index finger lightly.

"I mean, outside of ALO, my hair looks exactly like this. Back in SAO, my hair looked like this too. I was just thinking that it's weird that I've had the same hairstyle in three different worlds." Silica explained.

The smaller Cat Sith looked up at Sinon. "Sorta weird, don't you think?"

Sinon crossed her arms and shrugged. "My hairstyle's been more or less the same in real life, ALO, and GGO." Sinon said, raising her hand to hold a few locks of cyan-blue hair between her index finger and thumb, examining the strands of hair with a curious look on her face.

"Your hair isn't that color in real life, is it?" asked Silica, tilting her head to the right just a bit. Sometimes she reminded Sinon of a puppy.

"No, it's kind of a dark brownish-black color. My eyes are dark brown too." Sinon answered. 

"I like it." Silica said.

The comment was so sudden that Sinon's heart nearly skipped a beat.

"W-what?"

Looking at the shorter girl, Sinon felt heat rush to her face.

"I like it." Silica repeated. "Your hair and eye color. I think I remember Asuna showing me what you looked like in the real world. And I think you look pretty." A smile spread across the girl's face as she spoke.

Sinon felt her heart pounding against her chest.

"Uh...t-thanks, Silica. You look pretty too..." the archeress stammered. Silica smiled, and Sinon could make out a faint pink hue tinting the girl's cheeks.

"Sinon? You face is sorta red, are you okay?" Silica asked suddenly, a concerned look appearing on her face.

Sinon looked away nervously. "I-I'm fine, I just don't get complimented like that anymore." the taller girl admitted. Silica smiled again at the cyan-haired girl.

"You should."

Sinon felt heat rush to her face again. This time, however, when the archeress caught sight of the other girl's smile, she felt like she had just melted.

_Dear, God, I'm so gay._

* * *

"...and that's pretty much how I figured it out." Sinon concluded.

"You got it bad, Miss Asada." Liz teased, smirking at the now flustered girl. 

"She's right." Asuna agreed. Sinon covered her face with her hands, attempting to hide the light red blush that had appeared on her cheeks.

"I really don't know what to do." The girl mumbled.

"Well, for starters, is it okay if I tell Kirito?" Asuna asked, looking at the markswoman.

Sinon let out a guilty sigh. "Go ahead. He deserves to know too since I kind of ditched him earlier."

Liz laughed softly. "I don't think he'd be _that_ offended, Sinon. Remember, Kirito was a solo-player in SAO, so if he was alone, he didn't really care."

The markswoman looked up with a frown. "I don't think Kirito being a solo-player and me ditching him is relevant in the slightest, but _okay._ "


End file.
